Cryptic Love
by Lozzipopz
Summary: Her voice pulled him in and refused to let go, like she needed him to hear this, like she needed him to understand that she really did need him . . . A Talexz. COMPLETE
1. Best Of You

A/N: Okay, I posted this on DLS yesterday and I would've done the same on here, but I didn't have time so I'm posting it now. Anyway, it's a Tim/Alexz fic with 2 new characters(Jake Harris, Laci Lee).

Disclaimer: Don't own Tim or Alexz, I do however own Jake, Laci, and this story

**Cryptic Love**

Chapter One-Best of You

_is someone getting the best of you?_

June 4th, 12:13am, 2006

"This is boring," Alexz said as she watched the movie play across the television screen. That's about all they had been doing for the past twelve hours; watching movies.

"Then let's do something else," Tim suggested before letting out a laugh. She looked confused as his laugh reverberated throughout the room.

"What's so funny?" She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him.

"You begged me to watch all these movies and promised you wouldn't get bored, and now you're bored. Seems kinda funny to me," Tim said with a smirk playing across his face.

"Well . . . shut up," Alexz said and playfully hit his shoulder. "Anyway, since it's summer, I've been thinking . . ." Tim interrupted her, "That's never good." She smacked his head before continuing, "Okay, so before I was interrupted, I was about to say, I think we should go somewhere, like a vacation. And I was thinking we could go to your one vacation house thing that's in Toronto. And of course I'd bring Laci along . . ."

"I guess, but then I'm bringing Jake."

"No way. If you bring Jake then there's no point in bringing Laci," Alexz protested.

"Why not?" Tim asked, obviously confused. Alexz sighed. "Gosh, Tim, you're so out of the loop. Laci and Jake have been dating for a month and if Jake came she'd be permanently attached to his lips. Therefore, it'd be like she's not even there. Get it?"

"Well, it's not fair that you would get to bring Laci and I'd get stuck being the only guy."

"But I already told Laci she could come."

"So you told her she could come before you even asked me if I'd even agree to this whole thing."

"Kind of . . ." Alexz said and Tim sighed. "Talk to Laci and tell her to lay off Jake for at least most of the trip, that way you're happy, and I'm happy. We all win."

"I guess . . . so when do you wanna leave?"

"I don't know, a week maybe?" Tim suggested and Alexz shook her head fiercely, "No, that's too long, I say we should leave in two days." Tim stared at her. "Are you kidding? We have to buy food and pack, there's no way we'd be ready in two days."

"Don't worry, Laci and I have got that covered already, we've been planning this trip for a few weeks now. All you need to do is call Jake and tell him to have his stuff packed and ready in two days, same goes for you, and then we're all set," Alexz smiled and Tim couldn't help but agree.

_This was going to be an interesting summer._

Tell me what you think!


	2. Kings and Queens

A/N: Okay, I wasn't originally going to post this today, I was going to wait until DLS was back up, but I decided to post it as an early Christmas present. So, uh, Merry Christmas!

Disclaimer: I only own Laci, Jake, and this story

Chapter Two-Kings and Queens

_falling on your knees_

June 6th, 8:11am

It was about a three hour drive to Tim's house in Toronto and the four were only one hour into it and Tim was annoyed as hell. Laci and Jake wouldn't detatch their lips and Alexz had been talking non stop about pointless topics like post-it notes and "French colored leaves." Yeah, Tim was confused on that one too. Couldn't this girl just sleep? At least for a little bit?

June 6th, 10:53am

They had arrived at the house around ten-thirty and they already had ran into their first dilemma. There were only two bedrooms.

"Well, it's simple," Laci began, "Jake and I will share, and you two will. Problem solved." Alexz shook her head and shot a look at Laci.

"Guys share, girls share," Alexz reasoned. Laci mumbled a reluctant "fine" and went to get her bags. She motioned for Jake to follow.

"Ya know Jake, if Tim and Alexz were together, I bet they wouldn't mind sharing . . ."

"You know, you are absolutely right, by the end of this vacation, the room assignments will be broken."

June 6th, 9:45pm

"Okay, I have the _perfect _movie, 'It,'" Laci announced as she walked into the living room where the other three were on the couch. Alexz immediately shook her head. "No way am I watching that, I hate scary movies." Tim let out a laugh, "Then explain 'Final Destination Three.'

"That's different . . ."

"How?"

"I don't know, give me some time."

The room got silent.

"We'll keep the lights on if you want," Jake said with a smirk.

"Now I feel like I'm being made fun of," Alexz mumbled.

"You are," Laci replied flatly. She and Jake let out a laugh.

"And Al, if you get really scared, Tim's right there." Jake winked at Laci.

June 6th, 10:16pm

After a little extra complaining, Alexz had finally agreed to watch the movie and was now sandwiched between Laci and Tim, holding tightly onto a pillow. Tim looked over at her and smiled. "It's not even scary yet, the previews just ended five minutes ago," Tim told her. She rolled her eyes. "I'm just being prepared."

The moment Alexz first saw "It" she let out a scream and held tightly onto Tim. He was startled at the sudden contact, but soothingly ran his hnads up and down her arms in an attempt to calm her. Once she calmed down she turned to Tim and breathed out a "sorry."

"Don't worry about it." Tim and Alexz locked eyes, their faces inches apart. Tim started to lean toward her, but a loud noise from the movie startled them both and they pulled away awkwardly and turned their attention back to the movie.

Next to them, Laci and Jake exchanged a glance.

Their plan was working.


	3. Bad Day

Disclaimer: I don't own the title of this chapter(or any chapters for that matter) or the song excerpt. I don't own Tim(although I wish I did). I don't own Alexz. I don't own pop-tarts either. I do, however own this story.

Chapter Three-Bad Day

_and the magic is lost_

June 9th, 12.25pm

They had been at the house for a few days now and Laci and Jake were finishing up part two of their plan and were about ready to put it into action.

"I guess I should go get Ally," Laci said as she stood from the couch and started toward the stairs.

Soft music drifted throughout the upstairs hallway. Laci quietly opened the door to her and Alexz's room and watched Alexz lightly strum her guitar. _'Her and her music,' _Laci thought with a smile.

Alexz sensed that she was not alone and her suspicions were confirmed when she turned and saw Laci standing in the doorway.

"I just wanted to know if you wanted to go shopping, just the two of us. No guys, no problems, like old times."

Alexz looked unsure. "I don't know, I don't really feel like wasting my money."

"Then waste Tim's, I'm sure he wouldn't mind, besides, I'm gonna waste Jake's . . ."

"I can't take Tim's money."

"Why not?"

"Because I have my own."

"So do I, but I'm still taking Jake's. And like I said before, I'm _sure _Tim wouldn't mind," _'because he loves you,' _Laci added in her mind.

"I guess . . ."

June 9th, 12:36pm

Alexz walked over to Tim who was sitting on the counter eating a pop-tart. Tim sighed. "What do you want?"

"How do you know I want something?"

"Jake told me to be prepared."

"Oh."

"So, what do you want?"

"Well, I wanted to go shopping with Laci, but I don't want to waste my money . . ."

"So you want to waste mine," Tim finished.

"Exactly." He sighed and took out his wallet and handed her some money. "Thanks," she said with a smile. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and sauntered out the kitchen.

**Annnd review!**


	4. Dirty Little Secret

A/N: Reviews keep me posting, so review.

Disclaimer: I'm never going to own Tim ::sigh:: (oh yea, or Alexz)

Chapter Four-Dirty Little Secret

_who has to know?_

June 9th, 6:07pm

'_Maybe coming shopping with Laci wasn't such a good idea,' _Alexz thought as she waited for Laci to come out of the dressing room.

They had been at this mall for around five hours and Alexz was bored as hell. The had been into three stores and Laci had been trying on clothes non-stop, not to mention they had been to the car three times to drop off bags because there were too many to carry. The funny thing was, most of the bags were Laci's.

"Lace, come on!" Alexz said aggravated. She readjusted her sunglasses and pounded on the dressing room door. The only response she received was stares from various people. She turned away from the questioning eyes and pounded on the door again. "Laci, this was supposed to be 'us' time, how can we spend time together if you won't get your ass out of the dressing room?!"

"I'll be done in a sec and then we'll go get something to eat, k?"

June 9th, 6:22pm

"So what's going on with you and Tim?" Laci asked as soon as they were seated. Alexz looked confused. "Uh, nothing. Why?"

"Just wondering, it seemed like you two have gotten closer."

"We're just friends," Alexz stressed, but she felt like she was just trying to convince herself.

June 9th, 7:01pm

Tim and Jake had spent the day playing basketball and four wheeling and once they entered the house they collapsed on the couch exhausted.

"We haven't spent this much time together in a long time," Jake said as he wiped some of the sweat off his forehead.

"Yeah."

"Okay, before the girls get home, I want to talk to you about something . . ."

"Yeah . . .?"

"What the heck is going on between you and Alexz?"

"Nothing."

"But you want something to."

"I'm not sure right now, I mean she's beautiful, talented, amazing, but . . . I don't know, I guess I confused."

"About what?"

"I don't know, can we just drop this?" Tim pleaded in annoyance.

"Whatever you want, man."

end of chapter four

--------------------------------

Since chapter five is the best and most important, I'll give you all a preview of what's to come in the next chapter.

She complained too much.

. . ."we're going to push them."

She closed her eyes as she felt his warm hand on her soft skin.

She didn't know what to do . . .

He'd talk to her later.

_Some hearts just get lucky sometimes . . .song by Carrie Underwood_

Enjoy!


	5. Skips

A/N: Happy '07 everyone!

Disclaimer: Don't own Tim, don't own Alexz, don't own "Some Hearts" by Carrie Underwood.

Chapter Five-Skips

_up and down on this merry-go-round_

June 9th, 8:13pm

"Come on," Laci whispered as she grabbed Jake's hand and led him away from Tim and Alexz fighting. She dragged him up the stairs and into Jake and Tim's bedroom.

"So, did you get any info on Tim's feelings, any secrets?" Laci asked as soon as she shut the door.

"Okay, he said he's not sure if he wants a relationship with Al, but he did say how wonderful she was and stuff. That's about all I got. What about you?"

"I didn't get much, but she said they were just friends, but it seemed like she didn't even believe that."

"So pretty much they like each other, but neither want to make the first move?"

"Yeah," Laci agreed, "Which is why we're going to push them."

June 13th, 5:44pm

"I can't believe they're making us cook dinner," Alexz whined while taking some spaghetti noodles out of the pantry. Tim looked over at her and rolled his eyes. She complained too much. She had to learn to deal with all the stuff thrown her way in a different manner.

"Cooking isn't all bad, and you know, you can have fun too." Alexz looked at him like he was crazy. He ignored her look. "Turn on some music." She looked confused. "Just do it." Alexz walked over to the stereo and turned it on.

_Now who'd have thought someone like you could love me  
You're the last thing my heart expected_

Tim walked over to her and brought her close against him.

_Who'd have thought I'd ever find somebody  
Someone who someone who makes me feel like this_

Alexz's breath caught in her throat as he lovingly stared into her eyes.

_Well I guess  
Some hearts  
They just get all the right breaks_

Emotions overcame her and she didn't know how to control them. She didn't know what to do and him staring at her wasn't helping.

_Some hearts have the stars on their side, yes  
Some hearts,  
They just have it so easy_

He brought his hands to her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck as they swayed to the music.

_Some hearts just get lucky sometimes  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes_ . . .

The song ended, but neither of them moved. He took one of his hands off her waist and brought it to her face and cupped her cheek. She closed her eyes as she felt his warm hand on her soft skin. It felt so right. Realization hit her. It _felt _right, but that didn't mean anything. She abruptly tore away from their embrace.

"Ally . . ." She fiercely shook her head and ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs. His heart told him to go after her, but his head said it would be a mistake. Sadness clouded his eyes as he went to the counter and opened the briefly forgotten box of spaghetti noodles.

He'd talk to her later. He just hoped later wasn't too late.

-----------------------------------------------

_Confused? You'll learn soon enough what's holding her back_


	6. Untitled

A/N: Okay, not only are you confused as to why Alexz ran, but in this chapter a new mystery is brought up, Ryan. So, enjoy! 

Chapter Six-Untitled

_how could this happen to me?_

June 13th, 9:19pm

Dinner had come and gone and Alexz had refused to leave her room. Laci and Jake had watched the entire encounter between the two and were confused by Alexz's reaction at the end.

_As Alexz retreated to her room, Jake stared at Laci in confusion. "I thought this would work, why didn't it work?"_

"_I think she's afraid to get too close to Tim, after what happened with Ryan and all . . ."_

"_Great, more work ahead of us. At this rate we'll never get to share a room."_

"_Be patient," Laci demanded before forcefully smacking his arm._

"_Hey, what was that for!?"_

"_I felt like it."_

"You know what would be a great idea?" Tim and Jake, who were seated on the couch, looked over at Laci. "Tim talking to Alexz so she's not moping in her room over something stupid." Tim looked away. "She probably hates me."

"Why, what happened?" Jake asked, acting clueless. Tim turned on the television, dismissing Jake's question.

"I'm gonna get a water." Laci stood up. "Talk to her, she needs you," she whispered as she walked pass Tim. He thought for a moment before walking out of the room and up the stairs into the bedroom that held a very sad and confused girl.

She sensed his presence but kept her eyes closed, pretending to sleep. He made his way to the bed in the dark and sat down, knowing very well that she was awake.

"I'm sorry about what happened in the kitchen and I'm willing to put it behind us if you are. It was a mistake." Alexz stayed quiet as he left the room. Once the door was shut she opened her eyes and a tear fell down her cheek.

A mistake?!

'_Fine, if he wants it to be forgotten, then it's forgotten. I just can't wait until this comes and bites him in the ass.'_

Alexz swiped at the tears forming in her eyes.

_It was a mistake._

She fell into a light sleep, only to have his words haunt her, and become her own.

It **was **a mistake.


	7. Not Standing Around

A/N: Okay, I totally forgot to post this last night, but I'm posting now!

Chapter Seven-Not Standing Around

_not letting it go_

June 15th, 2:33pm

Alexz was ignoring Tim. Tim was annoyed. He just wanted things to go back to how they used to be, was that so much to ask for? Apparently yes.

As Jake and Laci made out on the couch, Tim slipped past them and out the back door. Once outside, he walked over to Alexz who was staring out at the backyard. Tim sat down next to her in the grass, sighed, and rested his head in his hands.

"Look, if you're acting this way because of the dance then . . ."

"What dance? It didn't happen, remember? And if it did, it was a mistake. Or are you really that stupid and don't remember your own words." She stood up and walked back into the house, leaving him sitting there, feeling like more of an idiot than before.

He needed to fix this. But how?

June 15th, 5:48pm

Tim gently knocked on her bedroom door and entered quietly. She acknowledged his presence, but kept her concentration on the song she was writing.

"What do you want?" She bit harshly as she took a brief moment away from her song.

"I wanted to talk." She pushed her notebook aside and turned her gaze toward him. He took that as his cue to continue. "I'm sorry about the other night, not about what happened in the kitchen, but about what I said. It wasn't a mistake and I don't want to put it behind us."

"You're wrong, it _was_a mistake and I'd rather forget about it. Okay? You can go now." She waved him away and he left reluctantly.

Truth be told, she didn't want to forget. But she was scared. And now she was hurting him. But it was better this way. It had to be.

Tim leaned against the wall beside her door and he realized something; Laci was wrong, Alexz didn't need him.

If only he knew how wrong he was.


	8. What Hurts The Most

Chapter Eight-What Hurts The Most

_watching you walk away_

June 15th, 7:18pm

"Ugh, come on Al, whatever happened couldn't have been that bad so stop moping around and come to the party with us. Even Tim is going!" Laci exclaimed as she applied some lip gloss.

"Well that's not making me want to go."

"Get over it, whatever he did couldn't have been that bad."

'_Your right, he didn't do anything. I did.'_ "If I go, will you shut up about Tim?"

"Maybe." I sighed as I searched for something to wear.

'_If I avoid Tim, maybe tonight won't be all bad.'_

8:29pm

Music blared loudly. People danced wildly, having a great time. And she stood in the corner, watching the encounters happening before her eyes. Girls yelling at other girls for dancing with their guy. Guys fighting over something or other. Couples making out. Couples heading upstairs. Couples heading outside. People walking out the front door. She didn't want to be a part of it. She didn't deserve to. And she didn't know why she was thinking the way she was. She had no idea why her logic came out this way. But it did. And she didn't have the heart to stop it. So she let herself sulk in the corner, waiting to go home. Then Tim walked over.

"Don't bite my head off, I just wanted to know why you weren't dancing or . . . doing anything."

'_Yeah, I want to know that, too.' _"I don't know, I guess I don't feel like it."

Silence passed over them. A girl walked over to Tim. "Wanna dance?" Tim looked over at Alexz, she urged him to go, to have a good time. So he did. And she watched.

A pang of jealously shot through her, but she pushed it away. It was her fault she wasn't dancing with him. So she'd have to deal.

Meanwhile, Tim wasn't having such a good time with the girl, Audrey was her name. Or was it Aubrey? Ah, it didn't matter. What mattered was Alexz, but the thing was, she didn't want anything to do with him, so he'd have to make the best out of dancing with Au–something.

After dancing with the girl for a few songs, Tim decided to excuse himself to . . . any place that wasn't near this girl.

"Well, Au– . . ." Tim trailed off.

"Auckrey," she answered.

"Yeah, anyway, I gotta go, so, bye." Auckrey? What kind of name was that?


	9. Standing At The Edge Of The Earth

A/N: Just a warning, this chapter is actually really short, if you take out the lyrics and all, but whatever,

Disclaimer: Own Jake and Laci, nothing else. Don't own "You Found Me" by Kelly Clarkson, or the game Monopoly

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Nine-Standing At The Edge Of The Earth

_hoping for someday_

June 15th, 10:11pm

"Ready to go?" Laci asked Alexz as she approached her. Alexz nodded her head and followed Laci to the door. Tim and Jake were waiting in the car.

Jake and Laci babbled on about how much fun they had, Tim added in his personal input from time to time, and all the while, Alexz sat in the car, staring out the window. Tim, Laci, and Jake noticed her unusual quietness, but none of them dared to ask her what was wrong, but it didn't matter, they mostly knew the answer anyway.

June 15th, 10:46pm

As Jake, Laci, and Tim played Monopoly downstairs, Alexz crept up to her room and pulled our her guitar. It had been awhile since she had played, if you consider eight days awhile.

_Is this a dream?  
If it is  
Please don't wake me from this high  
I've become comfortably numb  
Until you opened up my eyes  
To what it's like  
When everything's right  
I can't believe_

Tim stood behind the closed door listening to Alexz pour her heart out into a song, like she had many times before, but this time it was different. It was about him.

_You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me  
You found me_

He knew he shouldn't have been listening, but he couldn't tear himself away either. Her voice pulled him in and refused to let go, like she needed him to hear this, like she needed him to understand that she really did need him . . .

_So, here we are  
That's pretty far  
When you think of where we've been  
No going back  
I'm fading out  
All that has faded me within  
You're by my side  
Now everything's fine  
I can't believe_

. . . And that he understood her more than anyone else. He knew just when to pick her back up when her life fell apart. He knew just what to do.

_You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me  
You found me_

His elbow accidently knocked against the door and she immediately stopped playing. He silently cursed to himself. A moment later the door swung open, revealing a very mad and shocked Alexz.

_Uh oh . . ._


	10. Temporary Insanity

Disclaimer: Don't own Tim or Alexz

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Ten-Temporary Insanity

_it's temporary insanity_

June 15th, 10:51pm

Alexz crossed her arms over her chest and shot a questioning glare at Tim. He stayed silent as guilt overwhelmed him. He really shouldn't have been listening in on her song. It took Alexz only a moment to realize he wasn't going to respond anytime soon.

"Fine, if you won't talk, I will. What the hell were you thinking!? Eavesdropping in on my song?! If I wanted you to hear it I would've invited you in!" She sighed heavily and walked back into her room and began pacing the room. "You just do whatever you want and don't give a damn about my privacy or feelings. It's all 'Tim, Tim, Tim' to you, isn't it?"

"Alexz, will you just shut up and listen to yourself? I didn't mean to listen to your song, so I'm sorry. But I don't get it, you sing in front of people all the time, but when I accidently listen in, you blow up at me? I don't get it!"

"This time it's different though . . ."

"How? How's it different?"

"I don't . . . I don't know!" And it was true. She didn't know much of anything anymore. She didn't know which way was up and which way was down. She just kept spiraling down and down into more nothingness. And it was all because she just couldn't let the truth escape from her lips.

She pushed passed him and walked into the bathroom, locking it behind her. She leaned against the door. She needed to tell him the truth. And she needed to do it soon.

June 15th, 11:59pm

"Um, can I talk to Tim. Alone," Alexz asked.

Laci and Jake looked at each other for a second before standing up and pushing Tim towards Alexz. They sat back down on the couch as the other two went up the stairs. Once they heard a door shut, they quietly snuck up the stairs.

"Uh, first of all, I just wanted to say I'm sorry, for all I put you through these past few days. I was confused . . . and scared . . ."

"Of what?"

"Of getting close to you," she whispered quietly, so quietly that Tim almost didn't hear her. Almost.

"Why's it so scary?" He tucked a piece of stray hair behind her ear.


	11. Let's Talk

Chapter Eleven-Let's Talk

_we can make it work_

June 15th, 12:07pm

"I don't . . . want to . . . get hurt . . . again," she stumbled with her words. Why did the truth have to be so damn hard?

"Ryan." Tim whispered. Alexz nodded, "Yeah, Ryan."

"Do you actually think I'd do something as low and stupid as that idiot?!"

"You already did. Maybe even worse." Tim was taken aback. What the heck had he done?!

Alexz noticed his confusion. "_'It was a mistake'_." She tried to hide the bitterness in her voice. Apparently she didn't try too hard.

"You know I didn't mean it, but I didn't know what else to say! You bolted out of the kitchen so fast I thought that meant that . . . that you hadn't wanted it to happen. I thought you hated it," he looked up at her. "I thought you hated me. For starting it."

"I could never hate you," She whispered softly.

"That's good to know."

"So, how about we put all the bad words said behind us, and move on to the future?" She suggested unsurely, not quite sure if that was what he wanted.

"Okay, as long as we don't forget about all the good moments."

"Like what?"

"Like the night we watched that scary movie. Like the night in the kitchen. Like the day we met. And like the day you kissed me three months ago." Her gaze fell traveled down at the last part. She twisted the black ring on her finger. She did it every time she got nervous. He noticed this and placed his hand over hers to get her to stop. She looked up at him. "You need to give me some sort of explanation. You don't just kiss a guy and then push it aside like it meant nothing. We both know it meant something. I just want to know what it meant to you." Alexz sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. _'Where to begin?' _she wondered as she collected her thoughts. A few moments later she opened her mouth to speak.


	12. Cool

Chapter Twelve-Cool

_i know we're cool_

June 15th, 12:18pm

"To be honest, I'm not sure what it meant. That day, I was hurt, and confused, and I was trying to forget all the pain Ryan put me through. You were there, comforting me. Telling me that he was an idiot, that I deserved better and at first I thought you were wrong, I thought I deserved what I had gotten, but you were so sure that I didn't. At that moment I was going through a whirlwind of emotions and I acted on impulse, but the moment our lips touched, everything felt right, I felt safe and I hadn't felt that way in a long time, but I was afraid to get close to you, so I disregarded everything and tried to forget about it. I knew I should've told you this a long time ago, but I couldn't. I hope you understand." He reached for her hand and looked into her eyes.

"I understand," he said simply. Alexz smiled softly. "So, are we cool?"

"We're cool, but I do have one question. Are you still afraid?"

"I was, but not anymore," her voice was gentle and her eyes shone with sincerity. Still grasping her hand, Tim pulled her into a hug. After a few seconds he pulled back slightly so her could see her face. "I'll always be there for you." Alexz nodded. "I know." A comfortable silenced formed around them as they stared at one another. Alexz leaned forward.

Just as their lips were about to touch, they heard whispering coming from the hallway.

Tim jumped up and went to the door. Alexz's hand dropped to her side. Once he opened it, two bodies fell onto the floor. Tim just shook his head. "Looks like we have some eavesdroppers." Alexz chuckled as Laci rubbed her knee in order to help soothe the pain.

"I'm glad you think my pain is funny," Laci said with a bitter edge in her voice.

"You deserved it! You really need to learn to mind your own damn business." Laci just shrugged her comment off and rose to her feet. She and Jake stood there awkwardly.

"Well, um, it's late, so I'm just gonna go to bed," Tim announced, "Night." He pushed past Laci and made his way to his room. Jake stood there a moment before walking out of the room also.

"I'm sorry about listening in . . ." Alexz held up her hand, signaling for Laci to stop talking. "Don't worry about it, you were just Laci being Laci." Laci's face immediately perked up. "Got that right."

June 15th, 12:45pm

After changing into some pajama pants and a loose fitting t-shirt, Alexz re-entered the room and sat down on the bed.

"It's quiet," Laci stated suddenly. Alexz nodded in agreement. Laci got up and walked over to the stereo and turned it up. Loud. She jumped upon the bed, stood up, and started dancing. She urged Alexz to get up and dance with her. At first, Alexz declined, but soon found Laci and herself jumping up and down, giggling.

The door swung open and they both collapsed upon the bed. Laci went to turn down the music. Their intruder glared at them harshly, causing them both to let out another fit of giggles.

"How's it goin?" Alexz asked with a smile once she had calmed down. Tim just shook his head and told them to get their asses in bed and stay quiet or he would kick them out of the house. Laci and Alexz exchanged a look and then they both smiled and nodded at him. He sighed and made his way back to his room. Once they heard the door shut down the hall, Laci locked their door and turned the music back up, louder than before. The laughed before jumping upon the bed again.


	13. You Found Me

Chapter Thirteen-You Found Me

_you showed me where I belonged_

June 19th, 12:34pm

By now, Tim had forgiven Laci and Alexz for blasting their music and ruining his sleep. All it took was Alexz saying sorry and giving him sad eyes. What a sucker.

Today was the last day of their vacation, tomorrow they would be heading home.

"This, or this?" Alexz inquired holding up two bikinis, one red, one white.

"Definitely the red one," Laci answered as she sat on the bed and waited for Alexz to change into it.

Once she had changed, Alexz pulled her hair up into a loose ponytail and grabbed her towel.

She and Laci headed downstairs and outside toward the pool where Tim and Jake were already waiting impatiently.

Alexz dropped the towel that she had wrapped around her body and threw it onto a nearby chair. She felt someone's eyes on her and she turned around to see Tim staring at her nearly naked body.

"Enjoying the view?" She asked with a smirk.

"Of course." Alexz shook her head at his answer and sat down on the edge of the of the pool, her legs resting in the water. Tim sat down beside her.

June 19th, 12:47pm

Laci and Jake were sitting in the hot tub watching Tim and Alexz talk when Laci got an idea. She whispered it to Jake before grabbing his arm and pulling him up with her.

Back to Tim and Alexz . . .

Tim wrapped his arm around Alexz's waist. She tensed up at the sudden contact, but soon relaxed and laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. They stayed like that for a few moments before Tim spoke.

"Have you ever been in love?" Alexz was startled by his question and struggled for an answer. "Once. What about you?" Tim's heart sank and Alexz noted his quick changed in demeanor. "What's wrong?" Tim just shook his head and tried to shrug the question off, but Alexz was persistent. "Tell me, please?"

"It's just that," he stopped. "I never knew you were in love with Ryan."

"I wasn't."

"But, you said you were only in love once."

"Yeah, and it wasn't Ryan."

Back to Laci and Jake . . .

The two crept silently past Tim and Alexz and over to the side of the house.

"Hurry up!" Laci commanded as she made sure the other two were clueless of their actions. They were.

Jake ignored Laci's pleas and went on doing his task.

"Come on, come on, come on!" She urged, jumping up and down impatiently. Jake stopped and sauntered over to Laci, crashing his lips upon hers. He pulled away and left her speechless. "Good way to shut you up, eh?" He laughed to himself before continuing his work. Laci looked displeased, but kept her mouth shut. A few seconds later they were ready to carry out their plan.

Back to Tim and Alexz . . .

"Who, then?" Alexz looked down and fiddled with the ring on her finger. She opened her mouth to speak, but didn't get a chance to.

Cold water splashed against her back and she let out a shriek as she plunged into the pool, pulling Tim in with her. She resurfaced only to see Laci and Jake laughing their asses off with the hose lying next to them. She gave them a mean glare before pulling herself out of the pool and grabbing the hose. She aimed it at the two of them before pressing down on the handle. Water sprayed all over the two. Laci screamed as Alexz chased her right into the pool.

_Reviews are love_


	14. VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

Author's Note

Okay, here's the deal, I kinda skipped chapter 11(I put chapter 12 in instead), but it's all fixed now, so you can go read 11, then 12, and then 13, lol. Sorry for the inconvenience.


	15. Spinning Around The Sun

A/N: Okay, only 2 more chapters left after this. I've thought about a sequel, but in the end I've decided not to write it

Chapter Fourteen-Spinning Around The Sun

_unusually unusual_

June 19th, 1:04pm

Once Laci's body hit the water, Alexz jumped in after her and the two wrestled in the water while Jake and Tim watched them, amused. After both girls stopped shoving the other beneath the water, they burst out laughing.

"Race you to the other side?" Laci challenged.

"You're on! Ready, set, go." Alexz took off with Laci close behind. Laci pulled ahead and reached the other side of the pool first. "Ha! I can still beat you!"

"That's not fair! I haven't swam in forever!"

"You know, you really have to start thinking of a better excuse, you use that one all the time, and I mean ALL the time."

"Oh whatever, I'll beat you one of these days."

"Yeah, when I've had a serious injury and can't use one of my legs."

"Oh, shut up!" Alexz raised her voice.

"No, you!"

"You!"

"You!"

"You!"

"Ugh!"

"Ah!"

"I'm hungry," Laci said.

"Me too, want waffles?"

"You bet."

"Let's go." Alexz and Laci got out of the pool and grabbed their towels before running into the house and into the kitchen.

"Girls are weird," Jake said.

"Yep." And with that they followed the girls into the house.

June 19th, 5:15pm

"I don't wanna leave!" Laci complained as she took her shirts out of the closet and threw them in her suitcase.

"Neither do I, I am so not looking forward to start filming again, early mornings, long days, ugh!"

Silence spread throughout the room.

"So, what are we going to do tonight?" Laci asked, breaking the silence.

"Well, we're gonna make the guys cook us dinner and then we're gonna relax while they pack the rest of our stuff!"

Laci laughed. "Sounds good."

June 19th, 6:24pm

Laci stood up from the table and started walking toward the stairs. "Where are you going?" Alexz asked.

"Bathroom!"

June 19th, 6:25pm

"I'll be right back, I'm going to go, uh, check on Laci," Jake said and left, leaving Tim and Alexz alone at the table.

"They'll be gone awhile," Alexz mumbled as she pushed the food around on her plate.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Alexz said softly. "I'll be in the living room."

Alexz laid down on the couch and watched the candle the rested upon the table.

When Tim walked in she sat up, giving him room to sit down. He did and then pulled her close to him. They sat together and just watched the candle. They watched it burn brightly and sway from side to side. They watched it soar higher and then come back down. They watched it until it flickered out and left them alone in the darkness. And all the while they thought about the words that were still left unsaid. The words that they so desperately the other needed, and craved to hear.

_reviews are love_


	16. We're In Heaven

A/N: Only one more chapter left!

------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Fifteen-We're In Heaven

_baby you're all that i want, when you're lying here in my arms_

June 19th, 6:30pm

"Jake, ya know, we never did successfully fulfill our plan, I mean, Tim and Alexz still aren't together and the room assignments still haven't changed," Laci said as she shut the to her and Alexz's room.

"They could change for tonight, though," Jake said as he locked the door and turned off the light. Laci giggled as they fell upon the bed.

June 19th, 8:02pm

Even after the flame died out, the two sat there, struggling to speak the words that filled their minds.

Alexz looked up at Tim. "You." Tim looked at her confused.

"Before the two idiots upstairs sprayed me with the water, you asked me who I was in love with. I think . . . I think it's . . . you."

"Really?" Tim asked.

"Really." Tim smiled before pulling her into an embrace. "I think I love you, too," Tim whispered into her ear. Alexz smiled and just held onto him tighter.

When they pulled away he captured his lips with hers. They had waited way too long for this.

June 20th, 2:46am

"Too early," Alexz groaned as Jake and Tim tried lifting her out of bed.

"God, Al, you're heavy!" Jake huffed.

"Maybe you're just weak," Alexz mumbled as she reached out to smack him, but missed and her arm fell to her side. "The sun's not even up, why should I be?" She groaned when they tried lifting her again, but she just held onto the sheets tighter.

"Go wake Laci."

"She's already up and downstairs making breakfast," Tim answered as he pulled Alexz's hands off the sheets and Jake lifted her up and set her feet down on the floor. He let go and she fell into Tim. He caught her before she could slide to the floor. Jake left and went to help Laci make breakfast. "Are you hungry?"

"Mmm," Alexz muttered, lightly shaking her head up and down.

"Do you want pancakes?" Tim asked.

"Mmm, pancakes."

"You have to wake up to get them." She slowly opened one eye and looked around before closing it once more. "Dark." Tim sighed before setting her down on the bed and walking over to turn on the light. She winced, "Too bright!"

"Get over it," Tim said as he picked her up and carried her down the stairs and into the kitchen, grabbing a throw pillow on the way. He set her down in a chair and put a pillow on the table in front of her. He let go and her face hit the pillow. She immediately opened her eyes and looked around at the three laughing at her. She angrily mumbled something and returned her face to the pillow, closing her eyes.

_reviews are still love_


	17. Time Of Your Life

A/N: Okay, this is it, the last chapter. It's sad to see this end, but all things end eventually. I love all my reviewers too, lol. Song used in this chapter is "Lips of an Angel" by Hinder

-------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Sixteen-Time of Your Life

_another turning point_

June 20th, 3:32am

Somehow, the three had managed to force coffee down Alexz's throat, get food in her system, and drag her out to the car. Sure, she was still in her pajamas, but she was half awake, and that was as good as it was going to get.

Jake offered to drive so Tim could tend to Alexz, who currently had one side of her face attached to the car window as she attempted to sleep, snoring lightly. Tim took out his cell phone and snapped a picture while Laci and Jake got into the car, Laci in the passenger seat. Tim shut his door and gently shook Alexz. She groaned, still half asleep. "Leave the Queen alone, you peasant."

"Sorry, your majesty, but unless you want your face hitting the glass every time we go over a bump, I suggest you move away from the window." When she didn't respond, Tim pulled her away from the window and let her rest against his shoulder.

June 20th, 6:16am

"_Well, my girl's in the next room, sometimes I wish she was you, I guess we never really moved on. It's_ –" Laci sang obnoxiously along with the radio until she was cut off.

"Song butcher-er!" A now very awake Alexz yelled. Tim and Jake sighed. Here goes fight number nine, since five o'clock.

"Oh shut up, Miss I-can-sleep-through-a-tornado!"

"Hey, it was _really_ early, I don't do that well at three a.m.."

"Hey! Girls, we're almost home, so how about we stop the fighting and just relax, we're still on vacation until we get out of this car, might as well make it last," Jake said and both girls immediately shut up.

June 20th, 6:23am

"Ya know, I still can't believe even after all our hard work, you two still aren't together," Laci said to Tim and Alexz who sat there befuddled. Laci noted this, "Well duh, me and Jake were trying to set you up, be you two are so gosh damn stubborn."

Alexz shrugged the whole situation off. "I knew you two were up to something. And who said we weren't together?" Alexz and Tim smiled before Laci practically screamed.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, OH . . . MY . . . GOSH! . . . Me and Jake rock, we totally rock, we actually accomplished something for once. Ah, life's good," Laci stated dramatically as she leaned back in her seat. Tim and Alexz just rolled their eyes and relaxed, only a few more minutes of peace until they had to join the real world again. _Oh joy . . ._

June 22nd, 5:24am

Tim and Alexz felt everyone's eyes on them as they walked onto the set hand in hand, and they knew they had a lot of work ahead of them, vacation was over, it was time to face the world again, but they knew they would pull through, well, they hoped they would, anyway.

_Come one, give me one final review_


End file.
